Searching for a Special Someone
by Ryuuen Star
Summary: Aya Mikage, beautiful, smart, and wealthy, is being forced to get engaged by her twin brother Aki. She finally obliges to a young man named Saiko Hikami, but a week before her wedding, she notices the mysterious man in the crowd with no past.
1. The man in the shadows

Hi, wow, another fic! But this time it's an Ayashi no Ceres one. Proud of me? Well I'd have to do something for ONE of my favourite animes. ^^ And don't worry I won't do the 'I need at least blah reviews to continue' (I never do that anyways) because this one, I'm making it for fun. It'll be great, or at least I hope so, but leave a review behind, tell me how I'm doing, and what you think. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Aya Mikage, beautiful, smart, and wealthy, is being forced to get engaged by her twin brother Aki. She finally obliges to a young man named Saiko Hikami, but a week before her wedding, she notices the mysterious man in the crowd with no past.  
  
Searching for a Special Someone  
  
Chapter 1. The man in the shadows  
  
Aya Mikage walked through the long hallways of her highschool. She was all alone, nobody else was with her. But that was how she liked it. She wasn't a loner, she had friends, but then again most of the time she was with herself alone. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
'Today, I'll hang out with Yuuhi, and forget about Aki and his 'buddies',' she thought. 'I'll just have a quiet, calm day with my best friend...'  
  
"Hey, Aya!"  
  
Aya groaned, and without opening her eyes, she said, "Leave me alone Kizaki." She felt strong arms circle around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't want to see your special guy?" Hito Kizaki smirked.  
  
"I don't have any special guy," she spat, squirming out of his grasp. "And I know it's not going to be you!" Hito shrugged as Aya ran away.  
  
"I'll get her for sure..." he said softly to himself walking in the other direction. "Aya Mikage is going to be mine..."  
  
***  
  
Aya kept on running at full speed. She was athletic and a track star. Turning the corner, she clashed into someone and fell to the ground with a loud thud, refusing to show the least bit of pain. Looking up, she saw that it was her best friend, Yuuhi Aogiri.  
  
"Oh, Aya! Sorry!" he helped her back up. "That must've hurt though, considering you were running so fast."  
  
Aya nodded. "Listen, do you want to go for an ice cream or something? Like now?"  
  
Yuuhi gave her a strange look. "But you know we have last period in ten minutes."  
  
She shrugged. "I know. So what about it?"  
  
Yuuhi took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Aya, what's wrong with you? It's not like you to skip school like that." He pressed his hand to her forehead.  
  
"I'm not sick, Yuuhi, the problem is your memory. You know I've been skipping pieces of school my entire life!" Aya replied.  
  
He blinked. "Oh right, well I can't go anyways. I promised Chidori to be her lab partner and in ten minutes they'll be assigning partners and if I'm not there than she'll have to be assigned to someone else."  
  
Aya, once again, sighed. "That's ok, but don't wait for me afterschool today, I'm going out." Yuuhi nodded and waved goodbye, turning the corner and walking away.  
  
She slumped and headed out of the school. 'So much for a day with my best friend,' she thought sourly. 'All Yuuhi does these days is hang out with Chidori. A week ago, I thought he disliked her. He's hanging around her more than me... No wonder he forgot what happens in my life.'  
  
It was a friday afternoon, so her teachers wouldn't pester her about skipping school for the tenth time as they would probably forget over the weekend. Her school was like that. It was the kind of school who didn't care who attended or if people were beating each other up. The only thing Aya enjoyed about it was the track team. They had a track meet on Monday and she couldn't afford to get busied by exams or get injured. Oh, and not to mention get fat. She threw the idea of ice cream out the window and decided to jog around the park. After all, it was a beautiful spring day, flowers fully bloomed, birds chirping in the air, the sky a bright blue... But Aya didn't care about that. Or, she did care about the fact that it was spring which meant the end of the semester. The end of highschool.  
  
Her stomach churned at the thought. It was a tradition in her family for every daughter to get married after highschool and before university or college. She thought it was stupid and her family knew it. That was why Aki took up the mission to set Aya up with some of his friends before his uncle, Kagami Mikage got angry and decided to do something about it.  
  
After an hour of jogging, and excercising, she walked back to her home. She lived in a large, white, rich-looking house decorated with flowers lining the porch and a cherry blossom tree in the front yard. There was an old worn-out tire hanging from it bringing back childhood memories to Aya. Sweet memories of carefree days not even imagining getting married, playing with her twin brother Aki, every once in a while her father would call them in as it was getting late and everytime they'd say, 'Coming!' but would just continue playing. She smiled, a first true smile in the past month.  
  
Walking through the door, she shouted, "I'm home!" She heard the sound of water running and her mother's voice. "Aya, I thought I told you to stop skipping school!"  
  
She sighed. It seemed all she did was sigh these days. "Sorry mom, I guess I forgot." She dropped her bag down, sank into the comfortable couch, and was about to drift off into the wonderful world of sleep until she heard the front door slam open.  
  
Opening one eye, she saw her brother walk in along with- she groaned. Along with that idiot smirking Hito Kizaki.  
  
"Hi Aya!" Hito called in a sing-song voice. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Aya grimaced. 'Hito Kizaki talking like a child is so not right...' she thought. She got up and went to the door they walked in from. "Hello, Aki, I'm going for a run," she called. "I'll be back for dinner." Turning she glared effortlessly at Hito and proceeded out the door.  
  
***  
  
Saiko Hikami closed his locker softly, so unlike the other students who slammed them shut making a huge annoying banging noise. Always with a pleasant smile on his face, his perfectly combed dark violet hair and soft eyes a shade lighter than his hair, he was one of the most good-looking guys in the school. Girls loved him, guys envied him... A perfect social life.  
  
It was the end of the school day, and he was walking calmly out of the building. He was a track star like Aya and was in the team. It was just too bad for him that Aya was faster. Then, his best friend, jogged up to him.  
  
"Hi, Tooya, wanna go for a run?" Saiko asked his best friend.  
  
"Sure, why not," Tooya replied, swishing his long red bangs out of his emerald eyes. He, too, was in the track team, although, despite his good looks was hardly noticed by the school. He was much better looking than Saiko, but people laughed at him because he couldn't remember a thing about his past, not to mention his last name. Only Saiko accepted him and they became the best of friends.  
  
As they burst out the double doors, they began their jog without planning where they were going. They always did this, and ended up at Saiko's big home. Saiko had never been in Tooya's two-room apartment before, but was determined to bring up the subject.  
  
"Say, Tooya, do you think we can race that Mikage girl someday?" Saiko asked him as they jogged.  
  
Tooya looked at him surprised. "Why, you're interested in her or something?" Saiko had never been interested in a girl before.  
  
He shrugged. "Well you must admit, she is beautiful, smart, fast... Ah, never mind that, I just wanted to see if you were faster than her." His cheeks had turned a light pink.  
  
Tooya laughed. "Wow, Saiko, you're really into her! And I wouldn't even have a chance to race that girl with all her fans. But maybe you can. You're popular."  
  
Saiko frowned. "Who cannot notice you? Have you checked yourself in the mirror these past days? If I were a girl I'd call you hot straight out! Hotter than me in fact."  
  
Tooya gave him one of his rare smiles. "Thanks Saiko, but that doesn't change my social status. Anyways, I don't care about that, have you noticed that I've never raced you before?"  
  
Saiko grinned. "I've noticed. I was just waiting for you to bring it up. Let's race anyways." Saiko ran to the edge of the school property. "Start here, and race to the intersection down the street."  
  
Tooya agreed and they were off with a quick 'Go!' by Saiko.  
  
***  
  
Humming to herself, Aya ran down the streets at full speed trying to set a record of how long she could run in her fastest speed. As she waited for the light to change still running on the spot, she spotted two people running smoothly but swiftly down the street. The light changed and she crossed to the sidewalk where the two people were running. One swished past her and she couldn't catch their face, the other...  
  
Bang!  
  
Aya was sent tumbling to the ground the second time that day. She was getting tired of it. She never winced or twitched in pain as she hated showing weakness, but falling to the ground was another matter. 'It isn't my fault I'm so light,' she always thought. That way, she wouldn't lose confidence. It was all part of her strategy in running. Getting up, she saw Saiko Hikami standing and dusting himself off.  
  
He turned to her and as if startled by her appearance, he stuttered, "I-I'm s-so sorry!" he bowed. "I-I hope I didn't h-hurt you!" He bowed again.  
  
Aya looked at him in a funny way. 'Does he have problems or something?'  
  
Meanwhile, Tooya who had won the race fairly was watching all this, and shook his head. 'Good job, Saiko, you just ruined your chance with the girl. Now she probably thinks you're retarded.' And that was exactly how Aya felt.  
  
"Er... That's ok... Um... Is this a seizure?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
Saiko shook his head furiously. "Sorry, no I don't have problems! I mean, well it's pretty exciting to meet the star of Maika highschool, right?" He gave her one of his 'Mr. Prince Charming smiles' as Tooya called it.  
  
Tooya sighed and shook his head with a small smile. 'That's my buddy, fixing problems with girls that fast.'  
  
Aya laughed. "Well, I guess it'd be exciting to meet the Prince of Maika High too, don't you think?"  
  
'Since when did people call Saiko, the Prince of Maika high?' Tooya thought. Shows how much I pay attention to my surroundings.'  
  
Saiko laughed too. "So, anyways, I'm sorry for running into you."  
  
Aya smiled. "No problem, I'm totally invincible!"  
  
Tooya smiled, and crossed the street. He had a feeling they were going to take a long time, and quietly walked back to his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Saiko smiled to himself as he took the bus back to his home. Today was a great day for him, even though Tooya was proved faster than him, it was thanks to that race he met the amazing, funny Aya Mikage. He felt completely in love and even set a date with her for tomorrow at 7:00 pm. She seemed to like him too. It was thanks to Too-  
  
'TOOYA!' his mind screamed. "Oh crap, I forgot about him! He must be angry with me now," Saiko shouted to the empty house. He lived all alone as his family was deceased. "Damn, I'm just glad he's forgiving... But it is pretty bad of me to forget him because of a girl."  
  
***  
  
Aya closed the door of her house and sat down at the kitchen table. Her brother came and sat down beside her. Noticing that his friend Hito wasn't with him, she sighed in relief.  
  
"Aya, you have to listen to me," Aki began. "When will you find a husband?" When he got a reply of silence, he continued. "So, I know tons of hubbies just right for you Aya!" He tried to get her to laugh but heard nothing. He turned to her with a confused face.  
  
"I-I think I know the perfect guy for me," she said softly. "I met him today at the street, and I have a date with him tomorrow at 7. His name's Saiko Hikami."  
  
Aki gaped at her. "Hikami??!! How'd you get to know Hikami? Do you know how hard it is to even talk to him because of all those pushy fans?!"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyways, I think he's a pretty nice man and'll do good for you. Just don't go falling for his best friend." Aki stood up and left.  
  
'His best friend?' Aya thought. 'Who would that be? Maybe that guy who ran past me, but I never saw him. He was pretty fast though. Hopefully not faster than me.' Her thoughts wandered off to Hito. She'll have to figure out a way to get rid of him first.  
  
***  
  
Yay, first chapter done. o.o Three guys for Aya... Lolz, so please review! I know there's not much AnC fans but I hope at least some people will read this. Thanks for reading, ja~ 


	2. Interested in an unknown person

Sorry for the long update, but I've been gone for about a week or so. I went to S.O.E.S. (Scarborough Outdoor Education School) which was like a camp up at Kearney. Though, since I didn't want to be late on updating, I took some paper with me and wrote on the bus! ^^ So here it is now! Lolz, thanks so much to all the people who reviewed and read this fic! It meant so much to me! Really it did!  
  
I also watched my Ayashi no Ceres VCDs to refresh my memory of it. ^^ Wow, I was amazed once again of Watase-sensei's gorgeous work and this time I swear I cried. Especially at Chidori's death, omg! *sob* How touching! ^-^  
  
Now, about the story. As you can see it seems like Aya's attitude had changed from the anime, as if nothing in the world really mattered much anymore, and everybody's against her. In other words, her attitude darkened. Well, the real Aya will come out sometime... Ne, Tooya-sama?  
  
Tooya the Almighty: *blinks* Huh?  
  
Me: *shakes head* Naive as always huh...  
  
Searching for a Special Someone  
  
Chapter 2. Interested in an unknown person  
  
Aya yawned early the next morning, drowsily rubbing her tired eyes. "Morning..." she mumbled to no one. It was another Saturday, another day, and a step closer to graduation. Today was her date with Saiko Hikami.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to yesterday's events. Everything was the same except for meeting Saiko. She remembered Aki lecturing her about searching for a special someone. Nice, trustworthy, blah... All the personality traits. What she was looking for was someone who could mind their own business and stand up for themself. She didn't know much about Saiko, but who knew what he was thinking?  
  
By now, Aya was fully awake, showered, and refreshed. When she got down to the kitchen, there was breakfast sitting at her spot at the table and a note beside it. Curiously, she picked up the note and it read:  
  
"Mom, and Dad are out shopping today. I'm at a friend's house and we're gonna see a movie so I'll be a while. I made you breakfast!  
  
SSS, Aki."  
  
Grumbling, Aya crumpled up the note and shoved it into her pocket. She sat down and took a few bites of her toast. Chewing, she shoved the plate back, washed the few bites down with milk and stood up.  
  
She knew what 'SSS' stood for. Aki always finished his notes and letters to her with a triple S. 'Search for a Special Someone' it meant. Supposedly trying to boost up her will. Last time, when she had found out what it mean, she had exploded on Aki, screaming about minding his own business. She never apologized to him for doing that... Probably because he continued writing 'SSS' the day after.  
  
Checking the kitchen clock, she saw that it was 7:00 AM currently. Exactly 12 hours until her date. Something inside of her felt extremely guilty. 'Argh, why am I feeling quilty?' she thought. 'Just because part of the reason I'm dating Saiko is to get rid of Kizaki, but that doesn't mean anything at all anyways... It's just "part" of the reason. Sure, he's ... popular and wanted in the minds of other girls in the school, I guess...' That made Aya wonder. Why did she say yes to his proposal of the date anyways? Probably because he sounded so desperate and was the kind to be extremely hurt at a rejection. It would be bad for his reputation as "The Prince", to boot.  
  
"What to do now..." she murmured to herself. She sank down into a soft couch in the living room. Looking around, completely bored, she grabbed the remote control and turned the television on. It opened up to the weather channel.  
  
"For today's weather forecast, we have Tom Bellingham, our American guest!" Aya said in a mocking tone.  
  
"For today's weather forecast, we have Tom Bellingham, our American guest!" came the man on screen's voice. (a/n: --; I hope you don't mind Sarya... The name just popped right out. It's for the fic really... Not just something I put to annoy you XD)  
  
'Guest, my ass!' Aya thought. 'He's been saying the weather forecast on that exact channel for a whole week now!'  
  
Tom Bellingham, stepped onto the screen with a big, goofy grin. "Hi, everybody, today it will be cloudy, with light showers..."  
  
Aya shut off the t.v. and walked out of the house, heading towards the park. 'Cloudy, with light showers huh...' she thought. 'Just perfect for my mood. Ruin my date for all I care, I don't give a shit.' She scowled, at all the flowers, that she once loved. 'Why does my life have to be so boring?!' she thought. 'God, I could at least have a complicated love life!'  
  
She never knew what kind of love life was really coming to her.  
  
***  
  
Tooya, slipped on a light coat, and ran out of his apartment, into the damp, foggy air, the weather of spring. He breathed in the deep scent of fully bloomed flowers, and wildlife, which surrounded him, as he jogged into the park. He could tell that summer was coming soon.  
  
He ran around the park for the whole morning. 'Gotta keep my shape,' he thought. 'Someday, I will race Mikage, and I'll be totally prepared for it.' Competition was the only thing on his mind, as he raced past people, benches, fountains, green.  
  
"Whoa, slow it down, Tooya!"  
  
Tooya looked up, as Saiko came into his view. Right in front of him in fact. Swerving to the side, he managed, to control his super fast pace, and come to a halt.  
  
"Don't go in front of me when I'm running that fast!" Tooya said, brushing his red hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry," Saiko apologized. "I hope you're not as mad as you sound, Tooya."  
  
He shook his head. "It's ok, Saiko. I guess I was just in a bad mood."  
  
Saiko raised his eyebrow at him. "You? Bad mood?" he laughed. "Since when did you even have moods?"  
  
Tooya shrugged.  
  
"You're always so emotionless! It's no wonder that you don't have crowds surrounding you!"  
  
Once again Tooya shrugged.  
  
Saiko sighed. "Anyways, it's a good thing that Tooya is Tooya, or else, I'd be flat as a pancake right now!" He chuckled at his own joke. "I wish I could be like that... Or except for that time, I'm glad I did bang into Aya."  
  
Tooya frowned a little bit at Aya's name, and then his mouth became a straight line again, like always.  
  
They continued running; Tooya remaining silent as Saiko talked on and on about Aya. All of a sudden Saiko stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tooya said, stopping with him.  
  
"There she is..."  
  
Tooya looked in the direction Saiko was looking and saw Aya Mikage walking calmly on the pavement, not noticing them yet. He had to admit, she looked wonderful in shorts, and a tank top, walking like an angel through beautiful flowers.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her," Saiko said walking towards her. "You coming, Tooya?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, I think I should go home now."  
  
"Ok well, I'll see you-" Saiko cut his sentence off short, as he realized he was talking to no one now. Tooya had already fled from the park. He shrugged, and continued walking to Aya.  
  
She turned suddenly, and as her hair swung back, her aqua eyes darkened, her mouth turned down in a small frown... 'Huh?' Saiko thought. 'I must be imagining things..." He blinked, and looking at her features again, her eyes were shining brightly like usual, and there was a huge smile plastered over her face.  
  
"Hi, Hikami!" she exclaimed.  
  
"H-hello..." he replied. He now didn't know what to call her. Just yesterday, they've been calling each other by their first names, and then all of a sudden she called him by his last. 'What's up with that?' he thought.  
  
Aya seemed to have caught her mistake. "I mean, well how are you, Saiko?"  
  
He smiled a little. "I'm fine. And how are you?"  
  
"Fine too!"  
  
After that, there was a very uncomfortable silence in the air. Saiko was looking around, blushing, while Aya looked him straight in the eye, bored. 'How long is this guy gonna keep me waiting with this awful silence?' she thought. 'Might as well break it... He doesn't seem to know how to deal with girls.'  
  
Sighing, she began a conversation with him. "So, where are we going today?"  
  
A big grin broke out on Saiko's face. "We're going to go to a really fancy restaurant that my family owns. It's called Breakout, and it's new in town. Heard of it before? It's really popular in America. (a/n: Uh, just in case you're wondering, it's not a real restaurant, I made it up) So, remember to dress up real fancy, I'm going to get you lots of beautiful flowers!"  
  
Aya inwardly grimaced. To her, Saiko sounded like a little child going to Wonderland. "Um, yeah, that sounds cool..." 'Geez, really, he didn't have to ruin every single surprise!'  
  
Saiko's grin grew wider, if possible. "You might even be able to meet my best friend! He was here just a while ago, but went home in a rush for some reason."  
  
Aya quickly looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful red she saw yesterday. But there was no colour that she saw that was as unique as Tooya's hair. "Really? What's his name?"  
  
"Tooya. He's a really nice guy, even though he's quiet most of the time, and seems emotionless," Saiko said.  
  
"What's his last name? Does he go to our school? How come I've never heard of him?"  
  
'Why is she so interested in knowing him?' Saiko thought. 'This looks bad... But maybe, she just wants to be friends with my friends... What a sweet girl.'  
  
"Well, he's been brought to our school by an orphanage. He says they told him he was found right in this park, unconscious, and bleeding badly in the head. He doesn't remember anything, except when he woke up in the hospital."  
  
Aya gasped. " That's terrible! So, does he still go to the orphanage?" she asked.  
  
Saiko gave her a strange look. "What? No! He's old enough to leave the orphanage. He works and lives by himself in a small apartment. He has a part-time job as an assistant doctor at Kaikouyu Hospital."  
  
"He must be very lonely then..." Aya said softly. 'Who is this guy?' she thought. 'Tooya... the name sounds rather familiar.' Then a thought struck her. "Who paid for his hospital bills? Who took him to the orphanage?"  
  
"Um... I can't really remember... He told me that a rich man named Ka... Kaga... No wait, It was Kasuki! Kasuki Mikani. I just remember him saying that he owned a really famous and rich company. He was adopted by him, and was thrown back into the orphanage by him 5 years ago," Saiko said. "He couldn't even remember his age, so they didn't know which grade to put him in. But I met him on the streets a week before the orphanage's decision to go to school, which was three years ago in my first year of high school, so I knew him and we became friends outside of school. We saw each other again on the grounds of school, and Tooya decided himself to go into my grade. He is actually higher than average in his grades, but he refused the offer to skip most of the high school years to grade 12."  
  
Aya blurted out all her questions again. "Which company is it? Why did Kasuki Mikani throw him back into the orphanage? Did he do something wrong?"  
  
Saiko shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me why Mikani thew him back in, and I never asked about the company. I didn't want to be too nosy."  
  
Aya suddenly felt embarrassed. "I-I guess I'm sorry for being so nosy."  
  
Saiko smiled and held her shoulders. "No problem, Aya, I guess we all are somehow attracted to him and his life. I've always wanted to somehow help him recover his past but whenever I ask him what I can do to help, he'd always reply with 'Thanks, but no, I will do it myself.'"  
  
"Oh..." Aya said, wanting Saiko to take his hands off her. But Aya knew that what Saiko said was true; "We are all somehow attracted to him and his life." She didn't know why, but she wanted to get to know Tooya even though they've never met or seen each other. She wanted to help this mysterious man... Help him remember his past. Something still tugged about his name. Tooya... 'It means ten nights doesn't it?' she thought. 'Where have I heard it before?!'  
  
"Aya? Aya!!"  
  
Aya twitched, and looked at Saiko. "What is it?"  
  
Saiko blinked. "Nothing..."  
  
She couldn't help but roll her eyes physically. Really, she couldn't help it.  
  
Saiko quickly noticed, and said in a hurry, "It-it was just that... that you were star-staring off into space!"  
  
Aya felt her blood boil. 'This guy just makes me so angry!' she thought. 'Maybe because he's a wimp, maybe because he's annoying, or maybe because he's afraid of losing me, but he just pisses me off so much!!!' She couldn't do anything about it. She felt very guilty for doing this... but he was the key to getting to know Tooya.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now," she said. "I'll be ready at 7, no need to call me."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you la-" for the second time that day, he was saying his 'see you later's to no one. Aya had already left the park, out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Aya looked at the time, and decided to go pick out her outfit for her date.  
  
Looking through her 'fancy' dresses, she sighed. Did she really want to go on with this relationship? Maybe she should get to know him before she immediately dumps him right before their first date. You know, make him feel less uneasy around her.  
  
Finally, she stopped at a scarlet dress. It was all the same colour, just a plain, sleeveless dress with nothing special about it. The thing that made it 'fancy' was the material. It was made of the smoothest silk. Touching the material, she felt relaxed, and comfortable. It must've been the plainest, fancy dress she's ever worn for a date. Laying it on her bed, she giggled to herself as she went into the shower.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, she sat down on the couch in the living room. She was wearing the scarlet, silk dress which stopped right at her knee, and her hair was down, like usual. She wore her favourite choker, the one with the crucifix, and three silver bracelets on her left wrist. Despite the plainess of it all, she looked extravagant.  
  
Checking her watch, she saw that it was just 2 minutes to 7, and sank deeper into the plush sofa, not caring about her dress or hair. She suddenly felt comfortable and tired. Closing her eyes slowly, she was suddenly alert again, as the shrill ring of the doorbell interrupted.  
  
"Coming, coming..." she muttered, not exactly saying it so that the person on the other side of the door could hear. She swung open the front door, and gasped.  
  
Saiko was standing there... No flowers in his hand, no thousand dollar tux, no nothing. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, running shoes, and a navy blue t-shirt. He had neat shades covering his amazing midnight blue eyes and a cap over his messy azure hair. Now Aya could see why he was called the Prince of Seijuu High.  
  
Looking at him, she suddenly felt embarrassed at her fancy- oh wait. Sighing in relief, she smiled as she remembered her 'plain' yet 'fancy' dress. 'Perfect for all occasions!' the saleslady had said when Aya was buying it. 'How right she is...' Aya thought.  
  
"Hi there!" he said.  
  
"Hey Saiko," she greeted back. Was he going to go to Breakout wearing that?  
  
"So why're you still standing there, let's get going!" he said cheerfully, and walked back down the porch steps.  
  
"Wait, where are we going? You don't mean Breakout do you?" she asked, quickly following him. He seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"Dressed like this?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you think?"  
  
By now, Aya was totally confused.  
  
"Just kidding, yeah we're still going to Breakout," he said, grinning at her. "I don't break my promises. Aya, where've you been these past weeks? Didn't you know that my family has three Breakouts? There's Breakout, a fancy restaurant, Breakout Reality, a fast-food restaurant, and Breakout X, a night club. Believe me, I thought it was the talk of the school!"  
  
Aya's insides bubbled with excitement. "Yeah, of course I've heard of it!! You just said Breakout that's why!"  
  
Saiko laughed. "What? You think I ruin surprises?"  
  
Aya laughed too. She was beginning to like this guy more and more. She was glad she hadn't already dumped him. This part of him wasn't a wimp, a little kid... 'He's cooler, hotter, and wild,' she thought.  
  
***  
  
Ah, finished! At last, sorry for the long long wait. ^^; I was going to add more, like what's going to happen in the date, but I was too lazy too. ^^; Hope you liked this chapter! Ja~ 


End file.
